


Warrior

by arcaneaficionado



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: It will build to something if I continue it I promise, M/M, Not really sure what else to tag this with, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Comforts Derek, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneaficionado/pseuds/arcaneaficionado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Drabble </p>
<p>My idea of how Stiles and Derek's relationship works (Post 3A, no mention of 3B events)</p>
<p>(I really suck at summaries, but this is basically my idea of how Sterek could start)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the world of actually sharing my writing, so be kind to me, but let me know what you think!  
> Really just a Sterek drabble, written sometime in the middle of 3A that I had lying around on my laptop, and I thought I'd just share it and see what people thought?  
> I do have a bit of a plot to go along with this drabble, so if anyone wants me to continue it I will probably get around to it in the next few weeks (once uni exams are over).  
> Title comes from the song I was listening to when I got the idea for this fic; Warrior, Havannah Brown (don't ask me, inspiration came from nowhere)

Beacon Hills isn't the same place it was five months ago. Well, it's still under constant danger and crawling with an infestation of supernatural creatures, but we're different. We're better. The pack finally learned how to get along and defend the town like we were meant to; after the last few threats to come to Beacon Hills, it was hard not to band together, setting aside our differences, and defend our home. So we became the pack that we should have been - accepting Derek as our alpha. He's actually improved as a leader, a notion that we would have laughed at five months ago, and yet it is actually true; we wouldn't have survived as long as we have without him. Even if sometimes he can be a dick. 

We've never really gotten on before, but I'd thought we'd made a heap of progress in the last few weeks - I helped him settle into his new apartment, taught him how to cook real people food, I stayed with him all those nights where he couldn't sleep, his tragic life proving to be weighing too heavy on him - he actually has emotions too so I discovered. It was a very weird moment for the both of us. 

I'd been up late just causally surfing the internet - the usual for me - and he came in through my window. Honestly, I don't think he even knows how to use a door. He didn't say anything for a while, just sat on the edge of my mattress and stared at his hands, twisting them into various knots in a rare show of agitation. Or maybe it was nervousness. Who knows honestly, the man's a closed book, locked for eternity in an unbreakable safe dropped in the deepest part of the ocean. On a different planet. Not even exaggerating. 

He stayed like that for a good five minutes, mouth opening as if he was about to talk, before closing it suddenly, thinking better of speaking whatever was on his mind. 

"Oh my god, Derek!" His shoulders jolt in surprise at my sudden outburst and his eyes finally connect with mine. "Just speak already! Or has the werecat got your tongue?" I can't help it, disarming the situation with an attempt at humour has always been my go-to method. 

His eyebrows furrow together, and it seemed like he was looking right past my attempt at joking, seeing the real reason I was nervous. He usually only came to me when there was something wrong, someone dead, dying, abducted, injured or, the most common circumstance, some new threat that he needed me to research. We really hadn't set a good foundation for a friendship. It was more of a comradeship. If that. 

"Calm down, Stiles. There's nothing wrong, nothing you have to worry about anyway," Derek's eyes drop back down to his hands as he finishes, indicating his discomfort and vulnerability. Lucky me. 

"What's going on man? You haven't threatened my life, pushed me against a wall or even been vaguely mean yet... Are you dying?" It's possible; people have been known to change their personality when they find out they might be facing death in the near future - one last bid to be remembered as a good person, to have nice things said about you at your funeral. Selfish bastards. 

"No, no I'm fine, physically at least. It's just..." He trailed off; apparently my vague look of incredulity was a bit off putting, go figure. 

"Dude, are we about to have a heart to heart? A ‘dnm’? Have we really reached that point in our relat-"

"Stiles, shut up," And I did, because I quite like being alive and Derek is looking on the verge of a psychotic break. “I just… I just don’t know what’s wrong with me. All of this shit happens to me, and I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing, or if I’m a good person and-” and then Derek proceeded to tell me all of his fears, insecurities and troubles, opening up about all of the grief that he'd had piled up since he was 16; the fire, Kate, Laura, Jackson, Jennifer, Boyd, Erica, Cora, everything. It was shocking, eye-opening and most worryingly of all - the most words I've ever heard him speak at one time. Or ever combined actually. It was weird. 

The entire time he had spoken, he hadn’t looked up from his hands, gripping them tightly while he talked about his family, staring at them in disgust when Kate and Jennifer were mentioned, and his hands gripping his knees as he pushes through talking about the devastation of Boyd’s death, and how he hadn’t been there for Erica when she died; how he hadn’t been able to save her. He hadn’t been able to save any of us. 

There were no words for this situation. There were no words to make Derek feel better, to make him worry less or remove all of his guilt, none to sooth him or comfort him. So I did the only thing that I could. 

Derek raised his head as he heard me stand, our eyes holding contact as I edged towards him, giving him time to refuse or push me away. He didn’t. Kneeling down in front of him on the floor, my hands finding his where they were bunched into fists against his thighs, still looking into his eyes. At my touch, the tension in his arms leaked out, reminding me of the tactile tendencies of wolves, a trait that might be shared with werewolves. I wonder how long it’s been since he’s been able to find comfort in the touch of another person – one that didn’t turn out to be a homicidal psychopath anyway. 

Derek broke our eye contact to glance silently down at our joined hands, gripping mine tight as if to reassure himself that I was there, that this was real. 

“Hey,” I murmur, nudging his shoulder slightly with my head since my hands were otherwise occupied. “Look at me. We’re both still here, even after everything that’s happened and really, that is an accomplishment. Don’t even start with that self blame, Sourwolf.” Derek had opened his mouth, no doubt about to bring up the fact that it wouldn’t need to be such an accomplishment if he had done things differently. “This is not your fault. Ok? You get that right – this situation that we’re in, everything that happened, none of it was your fault. Kate took advantage of you, manipulated you, that was all on her. You couldn’t have known, and you couldn’t have prevented it. That was not on you. I need you to understand that ok? And what Peter did – to Laura and to Scott and well, basically all of us – that isn’t on you either. You had no idea what you were doing, but that’s ok. You weren’t meant to know what to do when your almost dead uncle comes back from the presumably dead. Or from the actual dead now that I think about it. Ah shit, I’m rambling, but the point is this isn’t your fault,” My hands grip his even tighter now, his whole body trembling as he tries to hold in his sobs, eyes still cast down at our joined hands. “Hey, look at me – we’re ok. We are all going to be ok, even you. We can get through this together alright; you and me against whatever the hell else this crazy town has to throw at us!” 

Derek chokes out a laugh at that, no doubt mocking my usefulness when it comes down to it. He wasn’t really wrong if you think about it… I’m more of a behind the scenes kind of guy. 

“Will you really?” Derek whispers out, his head rising up to meet my worried gaze. 

“Sorry man, what was that?” 

“Will you really stay with me?” 

Once again, words failed me. The only thing that I could do now was wrap Derek up in my arms, letting his head rest against my neck as he breathed in deep, arms curling around my back as I pressed a kiss into his hair. 

“Always.”


End file.
